


The Kidnap 2

by JaycenMatthews



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Challenge (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chloroform, Choking, Dominance, Drugged Sex, Duct Tape, Foot Fetish, Hand Jobs, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaycenMatthews/pseuds/JaycenMatthews
Summary: Sequel to the Kidnap, although there are a couple references you don't need to read that one to understand this one. During War of the Worlds 2, Turbo kidnaps several of the Challenge men to play with as his personal collection.This work features non-consensual sexual content, if you don't like then don't read.





	The Kidnap 2

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the sequel to my first Challenge story. It's a bit different, less chloroform focused than the others although it will still feature, and way more victims this time. I hope you guys enjoy reading this, if you do feedback is greatly appreciated.

Turbo was the most recent Challenge champion, he’d come in and won his first season. Now that he was returning for his second season, he found himself unsatisfied. He was obviously the strongest of the Challengers, but beating them in a final was too easy of a task. He’d been taught that the best way to prove he was the absolute best was to dominate his opponent in every way. There were several beautiful men in the cast, but they needed to learn that Turbo was the strongest. Coming onto the Challenge, he’d heard about the weak man named Shane and his failed attempt to kidnap some of the men for his own personal use. But he hadn’t been thinking big enough, and not being able to even control 3 boys was amateurish. Turbo had a plan to improve on this failed strategy.

Before coming onto War of the Worlds 2, he had secured several cannisters of nonlethal gas to be shipped to the house discreetly along with several other supplies. He was fully prepared as he showed up that night along with the other reinforcements. To him he didn’t care about Team US or Team UK, all that mattered was securing his targets. While everyone else was busy partying and hooking up back at the Challenge house, he was quietly waiting until it was very late and everyone had gone to bed. It was nearly 3 in the morning when he crept out of bed and outside. He wandered around the perimeter until he found the access to the air vents that ran through the house. One by one he set his cannisters up and began filtering them into the air vents. It would take a matter of minutes for the gas to ensure everyone in the house stayed asleep, and then he could take as much time as he needed.

Once enough gas had been pumped into the house, Turbo slipped on a gas mask and went back inside. First he went to the US boys’ room. Sleeping closest to the door was the biggest winner in Challenge history, Johnny Bananas. He was one of the men that had been kidnapped before, but Turbo knew he had not been properly broken in yet because he hadn’t done it himself. Turbo tapped him on the cheek a couple times to make sure the gas had taken hold, then took out a roll of tape. He taped Johnny’s mouth closed, then wrapped his wrists and ankles several times. He bundled Johnny into his arms and carried him outside to the bus, keys already waiting for when he was done. The windows were rolled up so after he secured Johnny in a seat, he opened one of the gas cannisters and closed the doors to ensure he stayed asleep.

When he reentered the room, he moved over to another Challenge legend. Wes, the beautiful ginger that liked to be in control. It would be fun for Turbo to take that away from him. He taped him up and carried him out to the bus. Jordan, another former champion with too much cockiness, Turbo bound and took him as well. The last boy in the room that Turbo wanted to play with was Josh, a newer player like himself but sensitive and yet handsome enough that he’d be a fun toy.

Knowing that some of his targets hadn’t stayed where they were supposed to, Turbo walked over to the girls’ room. He’d never harm a woman, but he needed them not to interfere with the plan. Any man he could outmatch, on the other hand, was his to play with or discard. As he predicated, the hotheaded but beautiful Paulie was sleeping in his girlfriend’s bed. Turbo roughly dragged him out of bed onto the floor, the gas so strong that he didn’t even stir. Then he secured him with duct tape and took him out to the bus. He did the same thing with Rogan, the UK boy in Dee’s bed. Taking her lover did bring him a small level of satisfaction, as did the thought of humiliating the man who’d finished in last on his first season and believed he was strong enough to win this time.

His last targets were in the UK boys’ room. First was Bear, even though his constant arrogance was irritating to Turbo the boy was handsome when his mouth was closed and making him a slave would be the perfect punishment for his aggravating personality. Finally he stood over the bed of CT. Turbo was compared to him a lot but he didn’t find the supposed legend that impressive, he’d let himself go somewhat over the years. Still, his sleeping form was beautiful and Turbo had a need to prove himself stronger than the man once and for all. First his hand reached under the covers and grabbed CT’s bulge, delighted that it was big enough to have fun with. He taped CT up and moved him onto the bus.

All the rest of his supplies were loaded on the bus and he moved all the gas cannisters except one on the bus as well. The remaining cast would sleep long enough for him to take the bus far away with all of his prizes. He could have weeks of enjoyment with all the men he’d just claimed, and he’d secured a safe house nearby for that very purpose. As Turbo drove the bus away, he couldn’t help but smile as he looked back at his new collection.

**Author's Note:**

> Future installments will be longer, this serves as a prologue of sorts.


End file.
